Elfen Lied: Unbound
by Sushiboy411
Summary: Lucy/Nyu has found a new home, she has taken a new path, now what new adventures await her? Street fighter and Elfen lied Crossover Reviews are appreciated and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own elfen lied and street fighter.. o wells =]

note: So one day I was playing Mugen, and I just got Lucy and wanted to see how good she was, so I put her against my evil ken and ryu. And to my surprise she totally owned them.. haha but thats when I got this idea... what if Lucy learned ryu and kens fighting style as well? How would that be for the elfen lied world.. soo here it is! A street fighter and Elfen Lied crossover :] enjoy~

* * *

Elfen Lied: Unbound

Chapter one: Home?

* * *

Deep within the caverns of Earth stood Director Kakuzawa, staring into the pool where his beloved daughter Anna now resides. "Father... I have.. news for you..." Anna spoke, as the gigantic figure of her head emerged from the sea within the Earth.

Curiosity filled Kakuzawa at the news of what her daughter can give to her. "Lucy..." Anna began, "Something shall happen soon... Lucy... will be that key point of the change... it can either destroy or save this world..."

Silence crept up between them as Kakuzawa pondered what she has said, "Will... she come to me soon?"

"No... she will not, if she comes now... then you are bound to fail, but in half a year though.. she will come.. and thats when the fate of the world will be decided"

A smirk appeared on Kakuzawa, "hahahah... excellent, then when that day comes.. may mankind wish they had never rejected us diclonius!" He laughed loudly within the cavern, soon his ambitions will be fulfilled and the world will pay...

* * *

_'The next time I see Nyu – san... I will kill her...'_

Nana's words ranged in Nyu's head leaving her confused as she wondered aimlessly in the woods thinking to herself... _'am I really evil...? is it true that I've killed so many...' _

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she continued walking, the sun was setting and soon it will be dark, yet she did not want to turn back. _'if I turn back.. I will only hurt everybody... I must leave them.. and find another place to live.. it is for their own good.'_

_'why not kill them all then?'_

A voice ranged in her head.. startling her.. this was the first time she had ever had such a thought...

"NO! I won't kill them! I won't kill Kohta! I will not kill anyone!!"

She fell onto her knees, staring toward the ground as tears freely drop to the ground. "Hey! Look! Theres a girl there!" a voice suddenly said, catching Nyu's attention. She quickly turned to see who it was and was greeted by a group of men. They stared eagerly at her, with smiles she did not understand. Quickly she tried getting up to leave, but before she could properly stand they had already circled around her. "Hey, what is a girl like you doing around here in our turf? Don't you know its not safe to go out at night?" one of the men said.

"I... I'm lost.. and don't know where I am.. I'm sorry for intruding in your -" before she could finish, one of the guys came up behind her and pushed her onto the ground.

"Look... she even has little horns growing out of her head... what a freak!" they then drew closer and closer to her, all with that evil look in their face. They then started kicking her back and forth. She looked up at them in shock at their cruelty, _'is this... truly how humans are? no... that can't be.. Kohta was never like this... he wasn't like anyone of them!'_

_'that's because they aren't human...' _again, that voice ranged in her head, _'they are nothing but monsters kill them, kill them all!'_

The voice grew in her head becoming louder and louder, it was tempting but she couldn't, she didn't want to be the killer Nana said she was, she just wanted to be Nyu. So, she just laid there, enduring the beating they gave her.

"Excuse me." A voice said at a distance. Everyone turned to see who it was and was greeted by an old man. He was bald but still had hair at the end, which was down to his torso and had a white beard. He wore very odd clothings, he was dressed in a karate gi and wore prayer beads around his neck. His old age however, was made up for his muscular build. "Sorry to interrupt, but it is likely unwise for you thugs to harm such a defenseless girl like that."

Everyone looked at the old man as if he was nuts, "Excuse me?" one of the thugs began as he walked up toward him, "Who do you think you are old man? Do you want to play the hero and save this little bi-"

Before he could finish, he was sent flying and crashed into a tree. Everyone stared at the old man in horror, no one even noticed him moving his hands until it was to late. "Like I said, it is unwise to harm a defenseless girl, leave now or else."

With that, the group suddenly ran off into the woods, never looking back as to what the old man may do. Nyu just stared at him in amazement, she had just witness an old man, scaring away a bunch of thugs. She realized shes been staring at him a little to long, which he noticed to. He looked at her and only silence was left. He then turned away from her and walked off, "WAIT! Pleases don't go!" Nyu yelled out toward him, before she can realize what she had said, he stopped and turned his head to face her.

"Go home little girl, you shouldn't be out this late."

Tears began welling up in Nyu again as he told her, "I... I... have no home to go to."

The old mans eyes widened by her response, but soon got composer and looked at her.

-flashback-

"_I... I have no home to go to! Please take me with you!" said a boy as he stared into the eyes of the old man._

"_Then go find a home, my home is not a place for you..." the old man replied, and turned away to walk off, but stopped as the boy began to cry._

"_Please... my name is Ryu... I have nowhere to go to.. please, take me with you!" _

_silence fell upon them as the old man contemplated about the whole ordeal, "If you want to live with me then, then you must follow my way of living, I shall teach you the nameless martial arts, that has been lost for generations, in return for a home."_

_Ryu Eagerly nodded to his offer, "Yes! I will learn master! I will do whatever it takes to live with you."_

_He then smiled toward Ryu, "then let us be off, we need to be home by sundown."_

-end flashback-

"What is your name?" he began, startling Nyu.

"My name... my name is Nyu."

"Nyu, if you want to live with me, then you must follow my way of living, I shall teach you the nameless martial arts that has been lost for generations in return for a home for you."

Nyu at first was unsure if she should accept the offer, for learning a martial art, means learning how to fight, and fighting leads to killing... _'but.. if I can fight, then I can defend those I care for... and no killer would want to learn how to fight for that!'_

She then looked toward the man with new determination, "Yes... I accept your offer, I will learn your martial arts in return for a home."

A smile appeared on his face, "Then let us go Nyu, you got a lot of cleaning to do when we get home."

"WHAT! We never agreed on this!"

"We did when you agreed to live with me..."

Silence fell, but then it was soon filled with laughter as Nyu and the old man laughed together. "Alright! Then I'll be sure your house is spotless when we get there!"

Nyu then approached him and gave the man a hug which startled him once again, "By the way... I never got your name? What is your name mister?"

The old man looked at her for a second and then he replied, "My name is Gouken, now let us go Nyu."

With that both Nyu and Gouken disappeared into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own elfen lied and street fighter.. o wells =]

note: oh yea.. well I think if anyones read my other fan fics you would notice a similarity in names.. well there is a reason for that, just have to wait and find out =] lol

Elfen Lied: Unbound

chapter two: My Reason

* * *

"It's already midnight, you should go to sleep Kohta." Yuka said, as she watch him stare blankly outside. It has been 2 weeks since Nana returned to the Maple Inn with Mayu, however Nyu was still missing.

Ever since then, the residence of Maple inn has been frantically searching for her day by day, but to no prevail did they find her. Kohta would always wait for her, sitting by the door, after dinner as everyone prepared to sleep he would just sit and stare off into the distance, hoping that maybe Nyu will appear. "Kohta, don't worry so much about Nyu." Nana said as she approached him, "I am sure, she will be ok, she just needs... some time alone I think, but one things for sure! You need your rest too!"

Silence was left between them, "I guess your right Nana," Kohta began, "nothing will be done if I just sit here and mope, I just hope Nyu will come back soon."

"She will Kohta! Just believe in her." Yuka interrupted, "She isn't dumb, she knows what she is doing."

Kohta nodded to both girls and silently got up and walked to his room, as they both watched him go.

_'I can't help but feel something is wrong, but I know she is safe...'_

* * *

The sun slowly rose up as dawn approached, Nyu sat there and enjoyed the scenery of her new home. It was high up in the mountains where nobody bothered to venture in, except for a few hikers now and then. The past two weeks had been very tiring, filled with cleaning, then the basic lessons and training given to her by Gouken filled her day with tiring excitement. She was now dressed in a Mahogany Karate gi that was given to her by Gouken, since she was living and training with him might as well dress like she is. However, even though life here seemed peaceful she still wonders about Kohta and everyone else at the Maple inn.

_'I'm pretty sure they are all worried about me, but I had no choice... no choice.'_ she kept reasoning to herself that this was the only choice she had to protect everyone, maybe it was but she still had the lingering feeling if she had made the correct choice or not.

"Nyu, are you ready for training today?" A voice said from behind, which soon revealed itself as Gouken.

"Yes Sensei! I am ready for training!" Nyu exclaimed happily.

A smile appeared on Gouken, "Alright then let us head to the waterfalls, today we will have a new type of training."

Curiosity filled Nyu as Gouken told her they were heading toward the waterfalls for a new type of training. "May I ask what it is?"

"You will find out when we get there, but first I want you to ponder this question." Nyu looked at Gouken with intense curiosity as she awaits for his question, "What is your reason for living Nyu?"

The question startled her, she was expecting something about her past or something, but what was her reason for living? She thought about it, but realized she did not know herself.

_'To annihilate the human race...'_

Nyu's eyes widened as once again that voice came back into her mind. _'No! shut up! You are not a part of me!'_

Gouken noticed her struggle, so he insisted that they continue on their way to the waterfall. As they began their walk, he explained to her the goal for their new training, "This training is used to develop your Chi."

"Chi? What is that?"

"Chi is the universal energy that we have inside ourselves. It is our spiritual energy, without it our physical energy is nothing. You will learn how to control the Chi current within your body today by focusing on it."

"Well it doesn't seem that hard..." Nyu said disappointingly, she had been under lots of training in the past five days about fighting and has learned many forms of fighting as well, so learning how to control Chi seemed like a piece of cake compared to what she has done.

"Ah that is why we will be doing it while meditating under the waterfall."

"How are we going to do that?" Nyu was now confused, meditating under a waterfall to control Chi? It seems to contradict itself, for meditating would seem to help, she had meditated with Gouken before, but a waterfall? It would seem to only distract her.

Gouken once again gave her one of his smiles and gave her a pat on her head, "Nyu, you still have a lot to learn, you will understand when we are there."

The rest of the walk was just random chit chat about one another, one of the main topic was Nyu's horns. Gouken had always been fascinated by her horns, it was something he had not seen on anyone but her so far. Nyu did not know herself as to how she got it, she just explained to him she woke up in the middle of a beach with it.

As they reached the waterfalls, Nyu's eyes grew big with excitement, "WOW! Its soo beautiful!"

"Yes, now let us begin our training." Gouken simply stated, they approached two rocks which was right underneath the waterfall and sat there to begin their meditation, "Now Nyu, to focus your chi, you must concentrate on controlling it. Imagine it as energy particles and move it through out your body while you meditate."

Nyu nodded and sat with him under the waterfall. _'Wow! I can't even concentrate right now! With all this water hitting my head, how does Gouken expect me to concentrate on my Chi!'_

Nyu struggled as she tried to focus maintaining her Chi to flow around her body, at times she felt as if she has control but was then distracted by the raging waters which kept pouring down onto her head. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours, slowly she began to get the hang of controlling her Chi. Excitement grew again, as she can feel it within her, her energy flowing wildly over her body. She couldn't help but smile at her accomplishment, and then everything went black. When she opened her eyes there was nothing but darkness around her.

"Gouken?!" she yelled, frantically looking around for any sign of her master, "Where are you? Gouken!!!"

"That man is still at the waterfall meditating... he won't hear you for this is your mind you are in."

Nyu immediately looked toward the direction of the voice, and she was greeted by a little girl. She was completely naked, with bandages wrapped around her face but one thing Nyu noticed was her horns. "Who.. are you?"

A giggled escaped from the horned girl, "I am you silly, I am your instinct, your natural desire to kill humans."

Nyu's eyes widened with shock, "NO! You are not me! That is impossible!"

"He he he, why do you say that? Don't you remember those voices in your head? Your desire to kill? It was all me... no it was all you."

Anger began to overcome Nyu as she looked at the little girl, "Don't lie to me! I will protect everyone! I will protect those I care for!"

"Go ahead and think that way... you know it yourself, you'll lose control soon.. and your beloved Gouken will be your first victim."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks, she did not believe it, this little girl was lying, but yet... she felt as though what she had just heard was the truth. Nyu slowly crunched herself together, holding her legs toward her chest, as she began to cry, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry Gouken..."

* * *

Immediately, Gouken sensed something was wrong with Nyu, he felt a sudden intent to kill emerge from her. _'This feeling, so whatever was suppressed inside her has now emerged.'_

When Gouken first took her back to his home, he already felt something strange from Nyu. It felt almost as if she had multiple minds, one was hers, another was filled with sorry and rage, and the last one... was filled with hatred. He knew he had to be careful with her, for one day either of the other minds emerge he would have to seal it for her sake. However, this wasn't the mind he was hoping for, it had a killing intent, but at the same time he can sense the pain it has been through. _'I should probably end the training now, and deal with this when we are back home.'_

"Nyu, let us end todays training and go home now." Gouken said, but was answered with silence.

He looked toward her to be greeted with her eyes staring back at him, emotionless, yet filled with sorrow, Lucy had emerged. She then blinked, "Yes.. let us go home."

_'Where am I? What did my other half got herself into now...' _Lucy thought as they started walking down the trail back to Gouken's house, _'This old fool, right now I don't even know where I am, I might as well let him live till I have no further use for him.'_

"So tell me," Gouken began, catching Lucy's attention, "Have you found your answer?"

Lucy stared at him blankly, "Answer to what?"

"The reason you live, have you found your answer while meditating?"

"...no... why should I find an answer as to why I should live?"

Gouken stared at her, she felt uneasy as he did, it was almost as if he was staring into her soul, "Because, life would be boring without one wouldn't it?"

"_Ridiculous_" Lucy said under her breathe, whoever this man was, she will kill him the instant she finds him useless.

Gouken suddenly stopped, startling Lucy, he then turned and faced her, "But, if you can't find your reason to live... then your training must now come to a halt. We will only practice what you have learned and nothing more."

_'Training? What training? I can't believe this girl was able to get in this much of a mess!'_

Gouken stared at her intently, but knew she was confused as to what he was saying, shaking his head in disappointment he turned around and continued walking, "Let us continue our way home."

_'So she doesn't remember anything Nyu has learned at all.'_

* * *

Gouken's home was more like a shrine, it was a simple one roomed house with nothing more then mats to sleep, a table and pots and pans to cook. Lucy observed his house in utter disbelief.

_'How can someone live like this? There is nothing here at all.'_

"I will prepare dinner, can you go out and search for wood to heat the pot." Gouken asked Lucy, she looked at him and walked off.

-an hour later -

They sat together, in front of their house as the food was almost ready. There was only silence between them which was unusual for Gouken now that Nyu lived with him, they would always share stories and talk about things within their life. "Do you want to know," Gouken began catching Lucy's attention, "what is my reason for living?"

Lucy was silent, as she pondered if she should hear it or not, as she opened her mouth to say no, something stopped her from saying it, and instead she answered, "...yes"

_'What the hell?' _she thought to herself, _'it.. must be my other.'_

A smiled appeared on Gouken by her response, "I should have died many years ago, when I fought against my younger brother, Akuma. We learned together the Ansatsuken style of fighting under our master, Gotetsu. It was a fighting style mainly used for killing, as gruesome as it was I rejected that fighting style as well as the evil Hadou. I soon refined it into my own martial arts, eliminating the evil intent in it, however my brother was a different story. He embraced the evil, and with it killed our master. I had vowed that I will kill him when we face each other again, but.. since he was my younger brother I could not. I now live here in isolation as my way to repent for what I have done."

Silence overcame them as Gouken finished his story, "Now, I think supper should be about ready, lets eat then shall we?"

_'This man... he isn't normal, just what is this evil hadou? Or Ansatsuken? I don't understand what is going on.'_

They ate in silence, which was the first time in five days. So he finally took the initiative to talk, "Did you know Nyu," he began catching Lucy's attention, "you are like a daughter to me."

Lucy nearly choked on her food as he told her that, "What... did you say?"

Gouken smiled, _'Finally, a real response from her.'_

"When I met you, I felt the need to protect you from those thugs. As they kicked you like that I couldn't just leave you lying there, and when you begged to come live with me.. you reminded me a lot of one of my old student, he was a lot like you. He had no mother or father, he was alone by himself."

Lucy stared at him with mixed emotions, "I.. am not the girl that you saved old man. I am nothing more then a killer..."

Gouken suddenly laughed, startling her, "Well of course I knew from the start you weren't Nyu! But you still are Nyu to be exact, tell me.. what is your name? I am Gouken."

"...Lucy."

"Lucy... that is a good name," Gouken said cheerfully.

"You.. don't even care that I am a killer? I will kill you!" Lucy's frustration slowly grew.

_'Can't he see he will die soon? Why won't he leave already!'_

"Heh, we fighters are killers in this world Lucy. That is what they call us all, we who fight, fight for nothing but blood."

_'Kill him now, he is of no use...' _once again that voice ranged in Lucy's head. Unlike Nyu, she will obey it.

She then stood up and silently looked at Gouken. She was mixed with emotions, she couldn't tell if it was hers or Nyu's but she wanted to protect him, yet kill him.

"I'm sorry Gouken..." Lucy said, as she looked at him.

Gouken suddenly noticed long, transparent hands emerge from Lucy, and charged toward him.

_'Now is my chance!' _Gouken thought, as he swiftly dodge the arms, which left a crater where the arms hit. He immediately charged toward Lucy, appearing in front of her in less then a second.

"No Lucy, thank you, for giving me the chance to save you two." Gouken suddenly grabbed Lucy's head with his hand and lifter her up, "Mu no Ken..."

The world was now black to Gouken, as he looked around he noticed two unconscious figures laying together. It was Nyu and Lucy, he was inside their minds.

_'Now that I am here... it is my chance to seal away that evil entity inside her.' _Gouken thought, as he walked toward Nyu and Lucy.

"Stop there old man," a voice said from behind Gouken, "you plan on destroying me don't you?"

Gouken turned to face the figure of a little girl, "Yes, I plan on destroying you for good."

"THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN!" She said, with that more invisible arms appeared out of her back, and it rapidly approached Gouken, "THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL DIE HUMAN!!"

A smirk appeared on Gouken, unphased by the approaching danger, he simply stood in his fighting stance, and then pulled one hand back. As he did, blue energy mixed around his hand as it formed into a ball, and it grew bigger and bigger as he focused, then finally releasing it, "GO HADOKEN!"

The gigantic ball blasted toward the little girl, vaporizing the invisible arms as it came into contact. All the girl could do was look in fear and shock as it approached her. Then nothing stood in front of Gouken, he then turned and walked back toward both Nyu and Lucy. As he stared at both of them he knew he had to bring their minds together. If he does not, things will become very complicated.

"Now, at least I will be able to see how you are truly like Nyu." Smiling he raised both of his arms and placed them on both girls. Focusing, he transferred his energy into both of them, and then slowly merging his hands together, they too merged along with him. Within minutes, in front of him now laid the combined minds of Lucy and Nyu.

Satisfied with what he has done, he then left Nyu's mind. Opening his eyes, he released his grip on Nyu's head, allowing her to drop onto the ground. Moments passed as she laid there motionless, but she soon showed signs of consciousness . She then opened her eyes to be greeted with the smiling face of Gouken. Shocked by his figure she frantically crawled back a few feet and then looked around.

"What! What happened?" She asked.

"Welcome back Lucy, how do you feel now?"

She was quiet for a minute, wondering what had happened, but she then noticed something else. _'My mind.. I can remember everything that has happened! I can remember Lucy's and Nyu's memory!'_

"Gouken, what did you do to me?" She simply asked.

"I destroyed that evil entity within you, and brought your minds together once again." Gouken simply stated, as he smiled, "you are now who you have always been Lucy."

She was quiet, stunned at the fact that no longer does she feel the need to kill humans, but the fact that she now is her own self made her tear up with joy, "Gouken.. I can't thank you enough..." She then ran toward him and hugged him as hard as she can, "Also... please call me Nyu, I like that more then Lucy."

"Hahaha alright Nyu," Gouken said as he embraced her back, "one last thing. Did you ever found the answer?"

Nyu looked up at him confused, but then it came to her what he meant. As she smiled she simply told him, "My reason of living, is to protect those I love!"

* * *

Phew well now howed we all enjoy it? =] review would be appreciated! And I will try to continue on with more of this soon! But as for now, im off to school` haha tank you everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own elfen lied and street fighter.. o wells =]

note: So... it has been two days since I started writing this and I must say, its making good progress.. but! I think its missing something.. REVIEWS! DX I would love to hear everyones input about this story soo if anyone has any ideas plz do leave it in the reviews or something =]

Elfen Lied: Unbound

Chapter Three: Encounters

* * *

Nyu stood in front of the waterfall where she first had her lesson in chi control. Staring at it, she thought back to what had happen three months ago. After sealing away that evil entity and fusing both of her minds together, she is now whole, but anxiety still fills her till this day.

_'I've killed so many, but was it really me that killed them? I just wanted to live my life, but everyone... they all were so cruel, I didn't chose to live like this!'_

The thought still confused her till this day, was she truly evil? Did she had a choice in killing? Nyu tried to push away those thoughts ever since her memories from Lucy became a vivid memory of her own.

_'No, I am no longer a killer, I have a reason to live, and that is to protect everyone I love...'_

Nyu then closed her eyes, she then slowly turned her body to the right and crouched down into a horse stance. She pulled both of her hands to the right, putting one on top of the other as if holding a ball, and she then focused. She can feel it, Chi building up in her hands, she then extracted the Chi out of her fingertips. Slowly a faint blue glow appeared in between her hands, and it grew bigger and bigger until it filled up the empty space. She opened her eyes and then focused on a rock under the waterfall, "HADOKEN!"

The blue energy ball sped at a rapid speed toward the rock and exploded immediately as it made contact. Nyu looked with excitement as she finally mastered the Hadoken, "Yes!! I did it!" Mastering the Shoryuken and Tatsumaki – Senpu Kyaku was easy for Nyu, but Chi control moves was her weakness. Finally mastering the Hadoken, means she finally has enough control to use her Chi properly. With excitement building, she quickly sped back home to inform Gouken of her accomplishments.

* * *

_'It's about time you gave up on that girl. Lucy is way too much for someone like you to handle.'_

Even though Arakawa's words were right, Kohta didn't give up, he came to her in order to consult about Nyu and her disappearance three months ago only to find out that the man in sunglasses had died... and worse of all, Nyu killed him.

_'Could that be why she is gone now?' _Kohta asked himself as he laid in his bed. Ever since that day, he didn't go to bed till midnight and sometimes either Yuka or Nana that had to bring him to bed.

Nana too had been acting strange lately, she seemed more confined to herself then usual. Ever since she returned with Mayu on the day Nyu disappeared she seems to be more in thought. Mayu too seemed different, it was almost as if she was saddened by something, but Kohta did not know exactly what it was. Everything was so different now that Nyu was gone, dinner was no longer the same, and they all ate in silence now.

_'Hopefully, tomorrow's hiking trip will at least cheer everyone up.' _Kohta thought, tomorrow would be their first trip together in a while. It was Yuka's choice to go hiking in the mountains since no one has hiked there in the maple inn. Kohta thought it was an exciting idea, but as for the others, they were still their gloomy self. Closing his eye's he decided its a good idea to sleep now to save strength for tomorrow.

* * *

"Crap crap crap crap crap!" A girl yelled as she ran down the streets of Enoshima, "I need to find an inn! I can't sleep out here in the dark! Its to cold!"

She sped quickly down searching for the nearest inn, just as she thought there was no hope, she noticed a very small sign. Quickly she stopped and read what it said, "Maple... inn... IT IS AN INN!!! YES!!!"

Swiftly, she knocked open the gate with her foot and jumped straight in.

Yuka was just about to go to sleep when she heard a loud thud outside.

* * *

_'Hmm.. that sounds like the gate, I wonder who is here at this late a time.'_

She then walked to the entrance to see who had come to visit at this late of time. Before she could open the door, she was greeted by it falling down onto her, as a girl hopped over her. The loud crashed caused Kohta to wake up and immediately run to Yuka's assistance.

"Yuka! What happened?" yelled Kohta as he emerged, he then stopped to witness Yuka piled over by the door and a girl stood there curiously looking around.

"Ummm excuse me?" the girl asked, "Are you the owner of this inn?"

Kohta started at her in disbelief, "Yes... but, you just knocked down my door miss."

She immediately looked down to notice Yuka laying on top of the door, "Oh CRAP! Sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I was to excited and I kinda jumped.. and I... yea.. knock your door down. Hehe."

Kohta just looked at her in utter disbelief, she acts like a little kid, but judging by her features shes probably almost out of school. Not only that, the uniform she wore was definitely not the kind they wear here at any high schools, so that must mean she must be from somewhere else. The most noticeable thing about her though was the white headband she wore and her red gloves, that is something you don't see in your regular school girls.

"Well, this is an odd turn of event, tell me why do you need a place to stay now?" Kohta said as he helped Yuka out of her little situation.

"Well, you see I have been traveling around Japan looking for someone and right now it is kind of late plus I had nowhere to stay. I was lucky enough to stumble upon your inn when I was running down the street." She explained happily, just then Nana and Mayu came out to see what the ruckus was all about. The girl suddenly stopped to stare at Nana's horns, "Wow! Excuse me miss are those horns real?"

Surprised by the sudden question she just simply nodded, "Yes.. they are real, may I ask who you are?"

"Oh right! Sorry for my rudeness but my names Sakura Kasunago!"

Yuka finally regained composure, she then walked up to Sakura and looked at her, "So... how long do you plan on staying here?"

"Only for tonight if you want! Tomorrow I have to head to the mountains!"

"Oh! We are heading to the mountains too!" Kohta suddenly exclaimed, Sakura's eyes suddenly filled with excitement.

"Really? That's so cool! Can I come along then?! I'm actually looking for a shrine there, so if you want we can visit it together as well!"

Kohta and Yuka nod in agreement, while Nana and Mayu just silently listened in, "Well, if it is just a new resident here, then Nana and I shall be going back to bed now, we need our rest for tomorrow." Mayu said as she headed of to bed with Nana.

"Alright, since you will be staying for the night I'll show you to your room Sakura," Yuka said grabbing Sakura's arm and dragging her along to her room, "Oh and Kohta before you go to bed please fix the door? Or else you will not sleep ok?"

Kohta just stared at her in disbelief but silent lowered his head in defeat, "ok..."

* * *

Nana woke up to shouts outside in the front, she peeked outside to notice that the sun was barely rising. "Who is making all those noises..." She wondered, then remembered that they had just received a new resident.

She followed the noise out to the front to see what on Earth Sakura could have been doing to make such noises. As she quietly peeked out the now fixed door, she was greeted by Sakura doing very unusual forms of movements.

_'What is she doing?' _Nana thought as she observed her.

Sakura was positioned in a horse stance, with her left hand parallel to her face while her right is tucked a little to her side. She then began punching the air, she let out a little shout as she switched hands. Then she began to kick, it was almost as if she was fighting an invisible enemy. Kicking all parts of the air, the lower, middle and even the top, she never stopped to hesitate. Then, she crouched down onto the ground, there was a brief pause but she then exclaimed, " Tatsumaki – Senpu Kyaku!" she then leaped into the air and began to twirl a few circles with one leg out while the other was still.

Nana found it kind of amusing, _'This must be martial arts, but I always thought it was serious not this funny!' _

Her amusement soon died as Sakura landed onto the ground and continued with another shout, "Shoryuken!" this time leaping into the air with an uppercut and then landing it and finally she stopped and all focused on a rock near the gate.

Nana looked with intense curiosity as to what Sakura will do to the rock. She slowly turned her body to the right and once again positioned herself in horse stance, she then pulled both hands back to her right side. The next thing Nana noticed was a glowing blue ball which expanded from her hands, causing Nana to gawk at with shock.

"Hadoken!!" Sakura yelled, and she sent the blue ball flying toward the rock, however it faded before it could hit.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Nana couldn't help but giggle at Sakura's expression which caught her attention, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

_'oh crap!' _Nana thought, but slumped her head in defeat, she couldn't just run back to her room now, so she decided to slide the door open and faced Sakura.

"Oh! It is just you, the horned girl!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully as she walked up toward Nana, "Hey, I never got your name as well, what is it?"

"Nana..."

"Oh~ what a cute name! Say what were you doing hiding behind that door? You could have just asked if you wanted to see me train."

Nana looked up confused, "What? Training? For what though?"

"To fight of course! I'm a fighter!" Sakura said with pride.

"Then... can you explain to me that blue ball I saw you made?"

"Oh that? Haha! It is called chi control! I converted my chi into major energy that can whoop a guys butt if it hits them!"

Nana just started blankly at her, "I have never heard of such a thing."

"Well of course not! Your not a fighter!" Sakura said, "well we should probably call it a...umm, morning! We are gonna go to the mountains soon right?"

Nana nodded, "Yes, I think we should probably go pack up now... don't want to be late."

"I agree, ok! Let us go pack!" With that Sakura skipped merrily away.

_'...what a weirdo...' _Nana thought as she began to walk into the house to get ready.

* * *

Nyu slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by the morning rays of the sun, slowly rising she looked around to see Gouken cleaning the stone steps. Immediately she got up to help him, "Here Gouken, I'll help you clean."

Gouken just smiled at Nyu, "No, not today, you deserve a well rested day from your months of training."

"What? Why? I'm enjoying the training though!"

"I know, but I have a feeling today your going to need your full strength."

Nyu was confused, "Why would I need it?"

"Ha ha because, you just will. Don't worry go and have fun somewhere else for now. Just come back at noon ok?"

Smiling Nyu nodded to Gouken's response and ran off. Gouken watched her leave with growing satisfaction, _'she really is like my daughter, I guess I should tell her about the evil Hadou soon then.' _with that Gouken then resumed his cleaning.

* * *

Nana had been sleeping the whole bus ride to the mountains. It took everyone about a full hour or two to just split equipments, decide on the trail, and pack up everything for the trip. It was suppose to be an exciting day, but Nana felt uneasy. _'I feel... almost as if Lucy is up there in the mountains...'_

As though answering her thought, Nana suddenly felt a small sense of Lucy. Her eyes widened with shock as she looked toward where the sense was coming from, it was up in the mountains.

_'so... thats where she has been hiding, I must find her and kill her then... if that really is Lucy then she is a threat to everyone now.'_

"Nana?" Mayu asked, "is something wrong?'

Nana just looked at Mayu and smiled cheerfully, "No its nothing, I thought I just heard something thats all."

Mayu looked at her concerned but brushed it off and began to talk to Sakura once again.

_'Lucy... this time... I will stop you.'_

* * *

_'Nana... is she coming?' _Nyu thought as she meditated under a waterfall, _'it is her, but what is she doing here? She must be with everyone else... I might just have to face them in the end... I should head back to Gouken now then, it is almost noon.'_

She then hopped off the rock she sat on and started running back to her home, _'they are near... maybe I should leave then, but I can't leave Gouken alone.'_

Over the past few months Nyu had opened up to Gouken and told her about her ordeal, how she was captured when she was young, trapped in a facility far off the coast and how she ended up to living with Kohta and everyone else. She even told him all the people she has killed, but to her surprise he still welcomed her with open arms.

_'He still accepted me even though I am a monster...' _Tears welled up in her eyes, no she won't lose this home to, she will confront them and explain everything, maybe then she may finally have her peace.

"Well where should we go to first?" Kohta said as they reached their destination.

"I heard there is an area here in the mountains where waterfalls are." Yuka said as she grabbed her backpack and checked to see if everything is there.

"Hey! I want to go to that shrine first though! How about we meet up later?" Sakura suddenly exclaimed as she hopped off the bus.

"Well... the thought of splitting up isn't a good one... we shou-"

"Don't worry Kohta!" Nana suddenly said, "I think its best if you and Yuka go to the waterfalls, Mayu and I can go with Sakura. Then afterwards we can meet here, how about it?"

Kohta thought about it for a moment, he didn't like the idea of splitting into different groups... but if they really wanted to then he had no choice, "Alright then, you three can go together, just be back here around four alright?" The three of them nodded and together they all walked to the trails.

"We will probably be on the same trail for a while until the road splits... so might as well enjoy it now while we can right Kohta?" Mayu said as she looked toward the trail. There was only one long trail so far and nothing more, so they all agreed and walked on.

* * *

Nyu ran up the steps toward the shrine, Nana's presence was near as well. _'Could they be heading here? I wonder why...'_

Brushing away that thought she quickly sped up the steps, she didn't care anymore if Nana or Kohta saw her. She has changed and is no longer a killer, _'but I still killed Kohta's family...'_

Nyu suddenly stopped at the thought of it, because of her, Kohta had to suffer, she had to say sorry or she will never be free from the guilt. _'I will do it today, I will tell him I'm sorry for what I have done... and maybe things will be fine.' _

As she walked the last few steps she was greeted by Gouken facing the shrine, deep in concentration as though something was bothering him. Nyu approached him slowly, "Gouken? Is something wrong?"

He did not answer, instead he just turned and looked at her intently, and then walked up to her.

"Sit down, we must talk," Gouken said as he neared her. Nodding Nyu and Gouken sat down face to face.

"Remember when I told you about the Evil Hadou?" Gouken began.

"I kinda remember you mentioning about how you rejected the evil Hadou."

"Good, I think it is time you understand what is the Evil Hadou and Ansatsuken as well."

Curiosity filled Nyu, "Alright Sensei, I am ready to hear about them!"

Gouken nodded and then continued with his story, "Ansatsuken, as you may know is the Assassins fist, the fighting technique created all with the intent to kill. That is what it was made for and will always be, however there was another principle in the Ansatsuken that not many know about, the Hadou principle. Hadou is the surge of Chi within us, which generates to create a very destructive force. The evil Hadou... is another form of it. It is what consumes us to fight, it creates our thirst for power and strength and that is what my brother, Akuma, succumbed to."

There was a moment of silence as Nyu took in what she had just been told, "Why.. must I know about this?"

"Because, if the day comes when the Evil Hadou is inside you as well... you must overcome it."

"I see..." Nyu simply stated, confused as to what Gouken means.

"Now, Nyu I must ask you one last thing...fight me"

Nyu looked at Gouken with surprise, "What? Fight you? Why?"

"You have trained these past few months and you've progressed greatly, now I want to see what you are capable of now." Gouken said as he stood up, never taking his eye off of Nyu. He then positioned himself in the stance he always did while teaching Nyu new techniques.

_'He is serious about this... alright then I will show him what I have learned.'_ Standing up she too positioned herself.

"Sensei... it is an honor to finally fight you, I will not hold back!"

* * *

_'She is near...' _Lucy's senses grew stronger and stronger as Nana, Sakura, and Mayu neared the shrine. They split with Kohta and Yuka a few minutes ago after hitting the two separate trails and was now on the steps toward the Shrine.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" Nana began catching Sakura's attention.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Just what exactly are we looking for here at this shrine?"

Sakura then suddenly stopped, and looked at both Nana and Mayu, "Well to tell you the truth, I'm not even sure if there is anyone there... I heard that this was where Ryu use to train and lived so I was hoping I'd find him here."

"Ryu? Who is that?" Mayu suddenly asked, during the whole trip she stayed quiet when it came to Sakura talking about fighting.

"He's going to be my future teacher!"

"Future.. teacher? For what?" Nana questioned.

"What else? Fighting! Don't you guys know he is the world renowned fighter who defeated Sagat!?"

Both Nana and Mayu looked at her with confusion and shook their heads.

"Ahhh never mind then! Lets just head there, we might see him!" with that Sakura quickly sprinted up the stairs.

"I have a bad feeling about this Mayu." Nana said as she watched Sakura.

"How come? I think, things will be fine, just don't worry to much Nana, c'mon lets go. We need to catch up with Sakura." Mayu said as she continued up the steps.

_'But... what if Lucy's up there.' _Nana thought she then closed her eyes and looked toward the top of the steps. _'It doesn't matter now, if she is there, then I would just have to kill her...' _With that Nana quickly ran up the stairs to meet up with Mayu and Sakura.

As she approached she noticed that two girls just stood there staring off at the shrine, Mayu with her mouth wide opened and Sakura just staring with intense curiosity. "What are you two looking at... Mayu? Saku-" She immediately stopped as she witness the scene in front of her.

_'Lucy...' _Nana thought, as she witness her charge toward Gouken. _'Whats going on? Is she going to kill him? No! I can't let that happen!' _

Immediately reacting, Nana quickly ran toward the both of them, "STOP LUCY!!! I WON'T LET YOU HARM ANYONE ANYMORE!" Catching everyone's attention by Nana's outburst, Nyu stopped in her track to see what had just happened, which gave Nana the chance to send her vectors straight toward Nyu.

Before the vectors could hit, Gouken had already jumped in front of it and stopped both vectors from hitting. Nana stared with eyes wide as Gouken completely blocked her vectors as though it was nothing. Staring into her eyes, Gouken then warned her, "This is a fight between a master and his pupil, do not interfere for the consequences will be great."

_'Master and.. Pupil?' _Nana thought to herself in disbelief, _'just what is going on?'_

"Sorry Nana, I should have told you to stop sooner..." Sakura said as she came up to Nana to take her away, "That's Gouken, he is Ryu's master... who was supposedly dead a while back... he is a very strong fighter as well, so I think it is best that you don't interfere."

"Just how strong is he Sakura?" Mayu asked.

"I don't know myself, this is the first time I have met him in person. I have only heard about him from Ryu... so I don't know much myself. Now Nana, just sit back and relax, enjoy the show and who knows maybe one day you can be like them too!"

Nana just looked at her with confusion, "Ok... but, I must talk to Lucy after this." Mayu nodded in agreement to Nana while Sakura just brushed it off and continued staring at both fighters.

_'So this is where you have been this whole time... just what has happened to you Lucy... Nyu?'_ Nana thought as she witness the two positioning into a stance. As both of them stare into each other's eyes with growing intensity, waiting for another to show weakness. Then in a heartbeat, they both charged at each other.

* * *

Well now~ done wit the third chapter finally! Well anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated and would definitely be read soo if u have any comments please write it ^^ alright off to chapter four!


End file.
